


I need you

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Romance, Shore Leave, Sickfic, Wet Dream, a little hurt/comfort, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim’s pathetic when he’s sick, and with very good reason.





	I need you

After a long day of cleaning up stray tree branches after a big storm, Leonard was exhausted and a little sore. He was just starting to doze off when the sound of Jim sneezing suddenly broke the silence they’d been in for the past half hour. And caused Leonard to jump startled and fall off the edge of the bed, flailing and pulling the blankets with him. “Ouch,” he groaned as he slowly stood and Jim sneezed again.

“Sorry,” Jim said as Leonard got back into bed.

“You sound awful.” Leonard turned the light on and furrowed his eyebrows. “Look awful too.”

“Thanks,” Jim muttered sarcastically.

Leonard reached out one hand to press it to Jim’s forehead but got his hand swatted away.

“‘m fine, Bones.”

“Don’t look it.” But Leonard left it at that.

~~~

Neither one of them slept much that night. Jim because he kept coughing and sneezing. Leonard because Jim kept coughing and sneezing. So, Leonard got up earlier than he would have liked and made himself a cup of coffee, settling on the porch swing and watching the sunrise.

“Why’re you up?” Jim mumbled groggily after about twenty minutes.

“Couldn’t sleep. You should be in bed,” Leonard answered as Jim plopped down next to him.

“It’s fine.” He leaned over to kiss Leonard’s cheek but got pushed away.

“I’m not kissing you when you’re sick.”

Jim frowned. “I’m not sick.”

“Can you hear yourself?”

“Allergies.”

“Bullshit.”

“Bones, ‘m fine.”

“Still calling bullshit.”

Jim frowned, slumping back against the backrest.

“You should go back to bed,” Leonard said glancing over at Jim who looked half asleep.

“I’m fine.”

“I’ll drag you back to bed.”

Jim opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Leonard.

“Not like that. You’re nearly asleep again. And you’re sick.”

The blond glared at him for a minute, then got up and went back inside. When Leonard walked inside half an hour later, Jim was in the kitchen, breakfast half-finished cooking, leaned over the kitchen sink coughing and vomiting. Leonard let out a soft sigh before walking over to his boyfriend and rubbed his back gently.

“Fine, I’m sick,” Jim muttered, gripping the counter taking a few deep breaths.

“Couch or bed?” Leonard asked.

“Couch. Bed’s boring.”

“Think you’re done throwing up?”

Jim nodded. “Don’t think there’s anything left to throw up.”

“I’ll be right back.” Leonard gave Jim’s shoulder a squeeze before walking off. When he returned a few minutes later Jim was dry heaving into the sink. “C’mon,” he said gently, handing Jim the trash can and leading the blond to the other room.

Jim got settled on the sofa and gave Leonard a tired smile.

“Let me know if you need anything.” He ruffled up Jim’s hair a little before turning to walk away.

Jim grabbed Leonard’s wrist to stop him. “I need you.”

“Jim, you’re sick. We’re not having sex.”

“I didn’t mean sex.”

“Then what do you mean?”

Jim coughed and let out a small whine at his sore throat. “Sit with me?”

“Let me just eat something and get you something for that cough.”

Jim nodded and let go of Leonard’s wrist.

~

Two hours later, Jim was asleep with his head on Leonard’s lap. The doctor mindlessly ran his fingers through Jim’s hair every now and then.

“Bones,” Jim mumbled squirming and pressing his face into Leonard’s thigh.

Leonard glanced down and saw Jim was still very much asleep.

“Bones,” the blond whined.

Leonard tilted his head watching the way Jim was squirming, then bit his lip, rather amused.

“Please…I need…Bones…” Jim whimpered trying to grind his hips against thin air.

Leonard raked his fingers through Jim’s hair, giving the occasional light tug. Less than two minutes later, Jim whined and went limp. He considered waking Jim up to get cleaned up, but Jim’s steady breathing stopped him. He did, however, carefully get up and head to the bedroom to deal with his own erection.

~

Around noon, Leonard was cooking when Jim stumbled into the kitchen wrapped in a duvet. He was quite a sight to be seen. blond hair sticking up in every direction. Lips chapped. Nose red. A faint flush covering his entire body, along with a thin sheen of sweat.

“What’re you doing up?” Leonard asked stepping away from the stove and over to Jim.

“‘m hungry,” Jim mumbled almost inaudibly.

“I’m making you some soup. Go lay back down.”

Jim shook his head stepping closer to Leonard. He removed one arm from under the duvet and wrapped it around the doctor, holding tightly.

“I can’t finish the soup if you’re hanging onto me,” Leonard said gently as Jim rested his head tiredly on his shoulder.

“But I want to be here.”

“How about this. You lay down down and I’ll finish the soup and bring it to you. After you eat, you’ll take a shower because you need one. I can get the sofa bed set up and we can watch a movie or something. Sound good?”

“Shower with me.”

“Jim…”

“Just a shower. I won’t try anything. Promise.”

“Ok. But you still need to go lie down while I finish cooking.”

Jim nodded and pulled away, walking back to the couch.

~

After lunch, Jim stood in the shower that was probably too hot. But the steam felt good on his sore throat so he didn’t dare turn the hot water down. Leonard walked into the bathroom after about ten minutes after getting the sofa bed set up.

“Bones,” Jim smiled as Leonard stepped into the shower after quickly undressing.

“You still sound terrible,” Leonard answered.

Jim frowned, going back to scrubbing the washcloth down his arm.

“I’ll get your back for you,” Leonard said gently taking the cloth from Jim and rubbing it over the blond’s back.

After a few moments, Jim tensed up, then leaned over vomiting down the drain. He groaned and leaned against the wall for support.

“Have you already washed your hair?” Leonard took the shower head off the holder, rinsing the vomit down the drain then the soap off Jim’s back.

Jim nodded.

“Then dry off and get dressed and then we can watch a movie.”

“M’kay.” Jim pushed away from the wall and got out of the shower with Leonard following him.

Twenty minutes later, Leonard sat with Jim’s head on his lap, carding his fingers through wet blond hair, as Jim laid curled up under the blanket, half asleep. He never managed to fall completely asleep because he would either sneeze, cough, have to blow his nose, or bolt upright to vomit into the trash can.

***

Two days later, Jim had burritoed himself in a blanket as he watched holofims.

“Bones!” Jim whined from his place on the couch.

“What now?” Leonard sighed.

“Can you make me some tea?”

“You’re well enough to make yourself a cup of tea.”

“But you’re already up.”

“Jim, you’re a grown man…”

“Sick grown man,” Jim grumbled

“I’m in the middle of something.”

“But, Bones…”

“Jim, you’re perfectly capable of making yourself some tea. God knows you’ve done it in the middle of the night.”

“But you make it better.”

Leonard sighed and went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a mug. Jim sat up and took it gratefully. As Leonard turned to go back to folding laundry, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“One movie?” Jim asked hopefully.

“Just one,” Leonard sighed as he sat down, letting Jim curl up next to him.

~

One movie turned into two, which turned into Leonard pressing play on a third holofim.

“You’re pathetic when you’re sick, you know,” Leonard commented.

“So?” Jim turned his head from where it laid on Leonard’s lap and looked up at the brunette tiredly.

“It’s odd.”

“Why?”

“You’re normally a little clingy, but this is next level. And I know you’re capable of making your own tea or reheating soup, but you keep insisting I do it.”

Jim looked away and back at the film. “You take care of me.”

“Well, yes, but that still doesn’t explain why you’re acting this clingy and needy.”

“But it does. I’m sick and you take care of me.”

Leonard thought this over, utterly confused. After about fifteen minutes, he spoke. “You could’ve just said you wanted more attention.”

“That’s not what it is.” Jim let out a harsh cough and took a long drink of water. “My mom was off planet and Uncle Frank was no use. Sam helped a little, but he always still had to go to school. So, whenever I got sick, anything beyond things that were strictly unsafe for me to do, were left up to me to do. If I wanted soup, I had to heat it myself. If I wanted more juice, I had to pour it into the glass and hope I didn’t spill, and clean it up if I did. I was left on my own to deal with it all.”

There was another long pause as Leonard digested what Jim had said, before answering, “Ok. You really could’ve just said so. And I can’t do this every time, but this time is fine.”

“What?”

“If you wanted me to take care of you like you never got someone to, you could’ve just said so.”

Jim hesitantly looked up at Leonard. “Does that mean you’ll make me tea or soup when I ask?”

“Yeah. This time. I can’t promise anything for next time, but this time I will.”

The corners of Jim’s mouth twitched until he gave in and smiled. He turned back to the movie and settled his head more comfortably on Leonard’s lap. He fell asleep soon enough, not missing the hiss of the hypospray of cold medicine when Leonard administered it before he mindlessly carded his fingers through Jim’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
